


The Costume

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Halloweeen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Just a little one shot fun Morden au :)Margaery comes to a realisation as Sansa models her Halloween costume for Jon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Halloween one - sorry it's late! 
> 
> Modern AU  
> Jon is not related to the Starks.  
> Margaery isn't going out with Robb but there's definitely flirty stuff going on.  
> Robb and Jon are 21, Marg is 19 and Sansa is 18.

It was blatantly obvious now. Why hadn't she seen it before? Margaery could have kicked herself for not realising what had been right in front of her face sooner. 

Never mind. Now she knew as she witnessed with her own eyes Jon practically salivating as Sansa was modelling her costume for Halloween.

"You cannot be serious Sans" Robb exclaimed as he, Jon and Margaery sat on the couch watching Sansa stand a little uncomfortably in front of her audience.

"Why not? I picked it out for her myself" Marg retorted indignantly.

Robb pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long exhale.

"Because she looks.....she looks..." he stammered with his hand gesturing towards his sister.

"Beautiful? Alluring? SEXY"? Marg provided, aiming her last adjective at Jon who promptly tensed beside her and turned tomato red.

Margaery exchanged smirks with Sansa as the both girls watch Robb try and fail to grapple for his best argument against her outfit.

Marg scanned over Sansa once more. It wasn't that bad, a little risqué maybe, but nothing compared to some of the other outfits in the store.

Sansa stood before the three of them dressed as a rather foxy version of Little Red Riding Hood. Her ensemble consisted of a corseted dress that had a small skirt that flared out, some long over the knee socks complete with red bows at the top and of course a red velvet cape. Ok, so her lovely thighs were on display and her boobs looked like they might want to escape but her poor friend deserved to feel attractive again after what that prick Joffrey did to her.

Margaery was starting to get annoyed at Robbs insistence that she return the outfit the costume store when Jon suddenly piped up with a croaky voice.

"I...err...you look beautiful Sansa".

Marg and Robb's heads both snapped to Jon's direction who was nervously running his hands over his own thighs and licking his lips, his gaze not pulling away from Little Red. Sansa beamed back at him in response. Marg smirked.

"You're not helping Jon"! Robb glared at his best friend. Jon cleared his throat nervously.

"It's...it's just...if that's what Sansa wants to wear then let her wear it...she's not a child anymore...." Jon felt the need to continue when Robb's stare didn't lose any of its intensity. "It's not like the girls are going to the party alone - you'll be there and I'll be there... no one will try anything.....besides....I think she looks nice". Jon said his last admission in a slightly smaller voice a he caught Sansa's eye once again, causing Little Red to blush and sway her hips a little.

Robb huffed out of his nose, seeming to give up on his argument as he looked away and folded his arms.

"Look" Marg said, laying a hand on Robb's elbow "if it makes you feel better, I'll not let Sansa borrow my stripper shoes".

"Stripper shoes"?! Robb's eyebrows practically shot off of his head. "No! Definitely not - no stripper shoes! No way"! He exclaimed, shaking his head.

Both girls descended into a fit of giggles before Marg turned back to Sansa. "Show them the accessories"! She instructed excitedly, flapping her hands a little.

Sansa smiled and turned her back to them to bend down and rummage behind an armchair. The action causing her skirt to ride up a little showing more of her long legs - almost to the curve of her behind. Jon's grip on the armrest of the sofa tightened and Margaery could have sworn he leant forwards slightly as he stared at Sansa's backside. Thankfully, Robb didn't seem to notice.

"What is it? Handcuffs and whip"? Robb muttered sarcastically.

"No, those go with my costume" Margaery purred. Robb cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"Look! How cute is this"?! Sansa beamed once she spun around whilst holding out a wicker picnic basket which housed a small stuffed toy in the shape of a wolf.

Robb snorted and rolled his eyes. Marg clapped her hands together in a gleefully girlish way. Jon had a goofy smile plastered across his face.

Sansa stood there twisting her hips and pouting ever so slightly at her brother before he gave in.

"Fine! Fine! I'll still take you to the party" he said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "But no stripper shoes, don't wear loads of make up and wherever you go, make sure either Jon or I am with with you".

Sansa grinned and ran upstairs to change back into her regular clothes.

Robb turned to Jon "look man... if I'm not there and any douchebags start to get too close to her...too handsy... then you know what to do yea"? Jon nodded in earnest. Marg rolled her eyes.

Robb rose to leave and Jon went to follow. Marg took the opportunity and grabbed his elbow before he could alight the sofa.

"Have you got your costume sorted Jon"? She asked.

"I...erm... I don't normally go in for all that dressing up stuff Marg". He shrugged.

"Hmmm... well I think you should do this year". He shot her a look of confusion before she began to rummage about in her shopping bag from the costume store. "I was going to offer this to Harry... but I think you should wear it". She thrust a latex mask and some furry gloves into his hands.

"What's this? A werewolf"? His brow furrowed.

"No....your Little Red needs a Big Bad Wolf silly" Marg grinned raising one brow.

Jon gulped thickly as his eyes darted from the 'costume' back to Marg. "Was I that obvious"?! 

"All the better to eat you with my dear" she replied with a mischievous look in her eyes.


End file.
